Raechel & The Kids
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: When Kendall's daughter finds out shes gonna have some company how does kendall kat and raechel work it out?
1. Chapter 1

"EWWW" Emily Shrieked from 3 meters away.

Raechel Smiled, "Bet You can't make it to 20 mints"

Reece smiled, "watch me"

Raechel counted as he slowly stuffed the mints into his mouth.

"12"

"13"

"14"

"15!"

Reece grinned at her and accidently drooled onto his leater jacket. "Um, Ew?" Raechel said kinda Disghusted.

"i'll Say", Raechel's Mother (Kat) said walking towards them. She was dressed in a warm black fuzzy coat, black boots, fake snake skin handbag and hair down to her hips from the bottom up purple till half way then raven black. She was amazing and was a singer/actress and designer and was married To Kendall Knight the head singer of the famous band, 'Big Time Rush'.

"Say bye to reece baby, we gotta go"Kat said before pressing her phone to her ear trying to convince one of her best friends Koriand'r Anders that she would make sure that Kori's Daughter stella wouldnt have carbs.

Raechel said bye to reece walked out and climbed into the waiting limo after her mother. Kat looked over at her daughter and sighed she had just got her back from being held hostage a few molnths ago where kat had almost got herself killed to save raechel. After the inciddent kori had become pretty over protective of her daughter. As the limo stopped kat got out and after a few minutes came back with stella (who had just finished her flamenco dancing lesson.)

"Who's next kat?"stella Asked (Kat had firmly ruled out that she was to be called anything else except Kat to Stella,Robin and Hex).

"ummmmm, i dunno..oh wait Robin and hex both have the same class so were picking them up together."Kat replied.

"Okay!"Stella replied cheerfully.

The limo drove on and then stopped at the martial arts class and this time Raechel and Stella followed Kat out. They walked past a giant picture of Kat winning the nationals in martial arts with hex's mum (Katherine another of kats Biffles) coming in an extremely close 2nd place.

They walked into the classroom where Hex and robin where waiting for them. "Hey guys!", Raechel said.

"Yo. " robin replied bluntly.

A Guy called Johnny walked over to kat, "heyy kat!". He said with obvious love.

She stared at him in disbelief, "For the love of ***, I'm married! IT"S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!". Hex, Robin and Stella slid in front of her and raechel gave him the death stare. At the exact same time they all said with venom in their voices, "Back Off Our Sister Mister!".

He turned away sheepishly and the kds turned back to talking with each other.

"How many months now Kat?" Steve kat's friend and collegue (when she taught martial art lessons) asked her.

"8 months in with one to go"She replied smiling.

"what do you mean by that?"Hex asked her.

"you'll find out tomorrow"Kat said bumping fists with steve and heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

The chaffuer drove them home and Rachel cooked dinner for everyone while swearing under her breath at 'the stupid cooker which DOES NOT WORK!'.

After the kids went to bed Kendall stood up and held out a hand for Kat, and she stood up.

"we'll See you guys tommorow" Kendall said swinging an arm round kat.

Kat climbed into bed. "When are we Going to tell them?"Kendall said softly.

"The question is How are we gonna tell them ,Kendall."she replied a little annoyed.

So he decided to change the subject,

"well you gotta name it right? Have any ideas?"

"yeah, Jinx"she said happily

"what if it's a guy?"

"Richard"

"Nice"

"I know right!"

"Night, Love You"Kendal said sliding under the covers next to her.

"Night Honey"Kat said closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

-At breakfast the next morning-

"Um.. Guys we have an announcement to make" Kat said standing up.

"I'll bite" Katherine Said.

"What's up?"Rachel Said.

"Well, I'm... I'm...I'm...I'm...immmm, Kendall?"She eventually said.

Kendall put an arm around her waist. "Well, you all know how much Kat and I love our beautiful daughter Raechel, and how good Kat is with kids and now Raechel is...um...Going to have some more company..."

Rachel Stood Up closely followed by her husband James Diamond.

"WOW!"Said James.

"Oh! Kendall, Kat – Congratulations! That's wonderful news!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Katherine?" Kat Said.

"That's gross but great! Congrats Guys".

"Yeah!" Logan Chips in.

"Thankyou" Said Kat.

Kori?" kendall asked.

"Same as Kathy, Congratulations! When is it due?" Kori asked.

It's the first today" Carlos put in as kori pretended to wack her husband over the head.

"SomeTime this month"Kat said.  
"Okay so we keep a car ready to go 24/7"Rachel said ½ to herself and ½ to everybody else.

"Take the spare limo, i'll load it up with blankets, and pillows so you can stretch out. How many of everyone can lift her up?"Katherine asked.

Kendall swept kat off her feet as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Kendall Check" Rach said checking it off on her list. (which nobody had noticed she was holding until now.)

"next is carlos"

Carlos picked Kat up a little arkwardly but alright.

"Carlos Check" Rach said.

Next is James" She added

James picked Kat up easily.

"check, now Logan"

Logan picked his sister up easily and spun her round.

"check, Katherine?"

Kath spun her friend round easily.

"Kath-Check, Kori?"

Kori tried and just barely managed to get her off the ground.

"Kori – ¼ check, Now Rachel?" Rach said.

"Rachel?"

"Oh, wait that's me" She said handing her clipboard to James, she stepped towards her friend and spinning her round easily. "Done"She said.


End file.
